That Perfect Moment
by MewMidnight
Summary: He wanted to call her his, even if just for a moment. /It's Ichigo's senior prom, and she's alone. Ryou decides it would be the best opportunity to show her how much he loves her, and they share the perfect moment together. For animejuliet's contest!


Description: Ichigo and Masaya haven't been together for a little over two years. It's Ichigo's high school senior prom and she is heartbroken and doesn't want to go. Mint's constant boasting about how she has a date is really getting to her. A certain blond haired boss decides to make Ichigo prom a night she wont forget.

Rating: K+

Couples: Ryou x Ichigo, Mint x OC,

* * *

"A final comfort that is small, but not cold: The heart is the only broken instrument that works."

-T.E. Kalem

It was such a lonely day. Rain fell and thunder bellowed like a fierce animal in the distance. A certain red haired mew sat in the love seat beside a big window in her room. She felt so cold. The gray sky matched her feelings. It was so dismal, but the day had the potential to be one of the best days.

That night was Ichigo's senior prom. She wasn't going.

When she and Masaya decided that a long distance relationship wouldn't work between them, she was heartbroken. Ichigo loved him with all her heart, and it was taken from her. She had tried to be happy, and she was. But there were times like these that she missed him.

Ichigo didn't have a date to her senior prom, and it was in less than two hours. Ichigo decided that she wouldn't be going. She didn't think anything of it until Mint boasted about having a date. Slowly, Mint managed to crush Ichigo's hopes for the dance.

And there she was. Alone and crying in a windowsill. The sound of the rain was like white noise to her. Ichigo sniffed, she felt tears coming on. The redhead buried her face in her knees.

The doorbell rang.

Ichigo's mother was the only other person home that day. Ichigo heard her mother answer the door. In a minute or so, there was a slight knock at her room door.

Ichigo didn't look up. It was probably one of the girls trying to make a sad attempt to cheer her up. She wiped the corners of her eyes. A hand was suddenly placed on her back,

"Ichigo."

It was a familiar male voice, she yanked her head up and looked at who sat beside her. A light nervous feeling befell her.

It was Ryou.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly, trying to fight back tears.

Ryou smiled and wiped the corner of one of her eyes, "I'm here to take you to your dance."

There was silence.

Ichigo just stared at him as though she didn't comprehend what he was saying. The blond had a genuine smile on his face.

"Lettuce told me what happened, and I thought I'd take you."

Ichigo sniffed once more and sat upright, "I- I can't go."

Ryou's kind expression changed slightly, "You can, I brought you something, so lets get you ready and head out."

Ichigo faked a smile, "Ryou, I appreciate it, but I just can't."

Ryou stood up and picked something up. It was a long, strapless, coral pink dress that seemed to sparkle. Ichigo stared in disbelief. Ryou held it out to her, "Get dressed strawberry-head, we have a dance to get to."

Ichigo stood up and took the dress from him, and after a few moments of staring in silence, she went into her bathroom. Ichigo's mother came upstairs to help her get ready, and Ryou started the car. When Ichigo came outside in the beautiful dress, Ryou couldn't help but smile.

She daintily stepped into his car, his teal eyes locked on her.

"You look absolutely stunning Ichigo."

Ichigo blushed and smiled at him, her eyes sparkled with tears out in the light.

"Thank you Ryou."

The two made their way to the high school prom. Tons of students were attending, and there were many gorgeous couples. Ichigo felt belittled, all the girls stared at her and Ryou as they entered the auditorium. Everyone who laid eyes on them filled with envy. They looked perfect together.

When Ichigo and Ryou were in the building, people were just starting to dance. Mint caught Ichigo's eye. The blue haired girl was with some boy Ichigo did not recognize, he had black, clean-cut hair and brown eyes. Mint walked over to them in a fuss.

"You two came together?!"

Ichigo weakly smiled and glanced up at Ryou. The blond nodded, "Yes we did. And I think it would be safe to say Ichigo is the most beautiful girl here."

Ryou turned and put his arm around Ichigo, leading her away from the frustrated bird girl. Mint huffed and walked away, and avoided them for the rest of the night.

Ichigo felt her heart flutter when Ryou had said those words. It's what every girl wants in a relationship. Ryou lead her out to the dance flood and took her hands, "Ready?"

She nodded and smiled.

And the two danced the night away, hours of dancing and flirting. Ichigo had never had more fun.

And finally, a slow, romantic song came on. Ryou pulled her close and pressed his cheek to the side of her head.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Ichigo felt her throat tighten, she clenched a little part of his coat in her small hand. She missed having someone hold her. The embrace of a loved one can warm the heart. Ryou slid his hand down to her lower back, pressing her body into his.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Her eyes watered and everything seemed blurry, Ryou leaned back and looked into her glassy eyes. He couldn't help but try and hold her close, even if just for that night he could hold her and call her his, it would be worth a lifetime.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Ichigo blinked hard and pressed her head down into his chest, Ryou hugged her tightly. He felt his throat tighten slightly when he saw her sad eyes. Ryou knew he loved her, and would do anything to make her feel loved. He knew what it was like to have no one there, and now, just for a moment, she was his.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

Ichigo wiped tears off her rosy cheeks. "Thank you Ryou."

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

The blond smiled and hugged her as close as he could, he whispered in her ear, "I'll do anything to make you happy Ichigo."

_I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

The redhead leaned her head up and looked into his bright eyes, she smiled warmly. Ryou leaned in and gently kissed her lips and then stared into her eyes. His nose was touching the end of hers, she could feel his heartbeat on her chest.

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

It was as if they were meant to be there, and share that moment. That perfect moment.

* * *

MewMid: Awww! It was so cute! Haha, I can't help but giggle when I look over this oneshot. :3

I hope you like it animejuliet! :D


End file.
